Music Is Not My Life
by Miharu Tsubaki
Summary: The life of Syaoran Li was ruined because of music, on the contrary, the life of Sakura Kinomoto was blessed because of music. When these two people met, with love and hatred, the phrase 'Music is not my life' goes.
1. Baby Blossom

Music Is Not My Life

Author: Miharu Tsubaki

Disclaimer: I don't own any character, except this story and my own characters.

Right, I made this during my examination! I got bored of studying and while playing my playlist of AKB48's songs, I heard this song (read the notes below) and made this story. Seems like it won't be too long, 8 chapters probably.

Summary: The life of Syaoran Li was ruined because of music, on the contrary, the life of Sakura Kinomoto was blessed because of music. When these two people met, with love and hatred, the phrase 'Music is not my life' goes.

Notes: I got this idea when I saw the MV from "Give me Five!" by AKB48 (and yes, I love them!) And honestly, I ever felt what Syaoran did in this story.

Syaoran: 22 years old, Sakura: 20 years old

Chapter 1: Baby Blossom

* * *

-Syaoran's POV-

Hey there, uh, my name's Syaoran. Nice to meet you. Now, I'll give you a brief explanation about myself.

I lived with my parents and one older brother. Lived? Yeah, lived. Oh, one thing you must know before you get to know me more, I hate music. While other people like to put on their status 'Music is my life', I just wanna put 'Music is not my life'.

Heh, confused? You'll know about it later. Just remember, do not ever talk about music to me. I don't mind if you sit beside me listening to your earphone or whatever, I just got annoyed if you start humming it. I'll walk away from that place, no offense.

To tell you the truth, it's hard to live without music, since you know, when you're walking, giant TV on buildings played some music, loudly. I often walked around the city with my earphone hanging from my ears. No, it's not that I'm listening to anything! It's just to block the music from my ears. When you guys see me for the first time, I bet you think that I love music. Well, I understand.

You think I'm weird? You bet. You think there's no one that hates music? I'm the one to prove it.

Anyway, I'm late now! I got an appointment, no, not with a girl, it's with my friend, Eriol. I don't know why he insisted me to go with him to 'this' place, which I don't know yet what it is.

"Yo, Eriol!" I waved my hand.

"You're late!" He said, a bit loudly because as the usual, I use my earphone to block the music around me.

"Where are we going?" I ask as we walk.

He points the 'thing' in front of me, and in instant, I feel like terror wash over me, "Oh no, you're not thinking about…"

He gives me his special evil smile and drags me into it. Know what, he is taking me to a concert of a band whose members are all girls! Oh gee, I can die in there. I have tried to get away, but he just won't listen to me and keep dragging me into the hall. Worse, he chose the front seats.

Let me just at least tell you about the stage. Well, it's simple. The background is white with the text 'Baby Blossom'. There are quite a lot of instruments and microphones. I wonder what kind of band they are. I mean, seems like there are too much items. (A/N: I'm sorry I use the band name from 'Give me Five!' but I just can't think of any other name)

Suddenly, the light is off, signaling that the show is starting. Eriol pull my earphone, leaving my ears bare to receive the music that will kill me. The light, spotting the stage, and some girls walk to the stage.

"Thank you for coming! This is our first performance, so I hope you'll enjoy it!" a girl with auburn hair says.

I ready myself to receive my biggest fear and enemy, Music. They start to sing their first song. As what I suspect before, they use quite a lot instruments. Drum, two guitars, a bass, percussion, a trumpet, a trombone, two keyboards, maracas and tambourine. It's gonna be a hell for me. People around me, including Eriol, clap their hands happily as they enjoy the song. Sweat start to form on my forehead. I stand up and walk to the door, but two guards stop me. They tell me that I can't go out during the performance.

Does it mean that I have to wait until they finish their performance? Great! My earphone won't work in this situation. Although I say that I want to go to the toilet, the guards insist, telling me that it won't be long.

Right, I have to stay in this hell for centuries…

-Sakura's POV-

I'm so nervous in this first performance! Oh, haven't I introduced myself? I'm Sakura Kinomoto, one of Baby Blossom's members. Yes, I hold the bass because no one wants to play it. I think it's quite fun.

Anyway, I really love music! I can finally give proper medication for my mother because I join this band. A few days ago, we sold the tickets and they were sold out! I'm so happy! Music really changes my life!

Anyway, back to the story, we're singing our third song and everyone seems to enjoy our performance. Well, everyone except a guy with brown haired who sits in front. He seems to want this performance to end quickly. I wonder, if he doesn't like us, then why did he buy the front row tickets? It just doesn't make sense. Not that I pay more attention to him, but he just kept on going to the guards, probably asking whether he can go out before our performance ends. I just get annoyed, I mean, if you don't like us, you don't need to waste your money to buy our tickets.

A few minutes later, our last song ends. He seems to be very happy.

"Everyone, thank you for listening to our songs! We hope you'll keep supporting us!" I say as a goodbye.

They walked out, one by one, as they talk to each other, but seems like they aren't talking bad about us. Well, except for that man. I hope I won't meet any person like him next time.

Anyway, as the usual, my friends and I packed our own instruments and started to chat and discuss about our performance. Well, we realized that we have to do better in the next performance. Yes, there are some false in our singing and such, and we won't let it happen again next time.

"Seems like everyone likes our performance! I'm so glad!" Rika, one of the guitarists say as we're having our lunch.

"Yep! I was so nervous that they won't like us, I mean... all of us are girls after all," Chiharu, the drummer, adds.

"I just can hope that they will come again in our next performance," Tomoyo, my best friend, cousin, and also one of the keyboardists says in her usual calm tone.

I drink my strawberry milk and pout, "Well, everyone did enjoy, except one guy."

"No... way..." Naoko, another keyboardist, replies.

I shrug and before I can explain the details, someone barges into our room, "Bloody hell! Guys, listen!"

"Mei Ling, before you shock the world with that super news, why don't you take a seat and have your lunch," I take the chair beside me and let Mei Lin sit.

She walks in and sits. No, not on the chair I have provided earlier. Guess what, she sits on a space beside me on the table. She takes the very last box of lunch provided by our sponsors and starts eating. Hey, it's not that she doesn't have table manner or anything, but she is what she is. She usually eats just with the same way as us but I think, today's news is just too extraordinary for her to calm down and sit on a chair.

"So?" Chiharu demands a word from Mei Ling's mouth.

Mei Ling swallows her shrimp and tries to explain with mouth full of her meal, "Wu lefhefel-"

"Swallow and talk," Naoko says as all of us waiting for Mei Ling to swallow the things in her mouth before start talking.

"All right, you remember my cousin?" she asks.

All of us try to remember. I remember she has lots of cousins, but wait, she has only told us a few of them. Now, which cousin does she mean? I think I remember some of them.

"You mean Eriol?" Tomoyo asks with glimmering eyes.

"Well, he is a _distant _cousin. The one that I ask is my _cousin_," Mei Ling replies.

Tomoyo looks disappointed. I bet she must has wanted to hear some news about 'Eriol'. Well, let me make this clear. Okay, Tomoyo ever told me that she kinda likes this 'Eriol' guy, which is Mei Ling's distant cousin. Uh, Eriol is Mei Ling's cousin's cousin, that's what I remember. Honestly, I've never seen him face to face or by photo. I don't really care though. Tomoyo saw his picture once when she and Mei Ling were shopping and Mei Ling said that she saw a boy in an advertisement who looked like her distant cousin and that how Tomoyo kinda falls for Eriol.

"So, no one remembers? Poor him, he's actually a good-looking guy," Mei Ling sighs.

Gee, is there any connection between we remember him and him being good-looking? Oh well, I don't really care. I keep eating my lunch while all of my friends stop to listen to Mei Ling's story.

"This cousin of mine, his name is Syaoran. And the big news is..." she stops before continuing it with a very loud voice, "... HE CAME TO OUR FIRST PERFORMANCE!"

All of us aren't really impressed with Mei Ling's news. Well, I expected something bigger like... a director from a recording came and wanted to be our director or record our single. Something like that, I mean... we can earn more money from it.

Mei Ling looks dissatisfied with our reaction and asks, "Huh? No screaming? No squealing?"

"Well, Mei Ling, your cousin came to see you. It's not a big deal," Tomoyo explains.

"_Eriol's there..."_ Mei Ling murmurs.

She crosses her legs and continues to eat her lunch, "You'll understand how big the news is when you see him. I'm planning to meet him after lunch. You guys with me?"

Chiharu, Naoko and Rika look at each other and say, "Good-looking? You bet!"

"Will Eriol be there too?" Tomoyo asks with glints of hope.

Mei Ling pauses for a moment before answering, not so sure, "Maybe. Both of them are mostly together."

Tomoyo let out a small squeal before asking me, "Sakura, you're in, right?"

I roll my eyes, knowing that if all of them go, then I can't refuse, "Fine."

All of them cheer as I keep on eating my lunch. Well, let me explain this to you. It's not that I'm not interested in guy or I'm not straight. In fact, I'm quite cute and some of the boys at my school (before) asked me to go out with them. But you see, there are some things that are more important than dating for me.

What is that?

You'll know it soon.

Anyway, after packing, we go back to our apartment to keep our instruments. Then, we walk together along the street to a café. We aren't that famous yet so we don't really have to camouflage ourselves. We just need to change our make-up and style. People won't notice us. So, we have arrived in this café and Mei Ling is looking around for her cousins.

"Mei Ling!" a blue-haired guy waves towards us as Mei Ling replies.

"Guys, come!" She leads us towards that big table and I can't believe what I see.

"YOU!"

Cliffy X)

So sorry for those who don't like cliffy but well, this is how the story goes! Don't worry, I'll update soon since I'm in my holiday now.

I think this story has a more interesting plot and idea compared to my previous story 'Friends Into Lovers' (for those who haven't read it, why don't you take a look?). I hope this story can entertain you!

So please, spare some seconds to leave me a REVIEW!


	2. An Encounter and Hatred

Music Is Not My Life

Author: Miharu Tsubaki

Disclaimer: I don't own any character, except this story and my own characters.

I do hope this story can get 10 reviews per chapter. I'll try to get into the character since, honestly, I've never experienced what Syaoran did here.

Anyway, my writing style is kinda different here, don't you think so? Well, I want to know which writing style do you like more, the old one (as in Friends Into Lovers) or this one?

And finally, I want to apologize to you guys. I have promised to update as fast as I can, but you see, something happened and that made me a bit down and well...

Enjoy!

Notes: This chapter is beta-ed by **Sakura-chan Master of The Clow**

Chapter 2: An Encounter and Hatred

* * *

**-Syaoran's POV-**

Okay, so we meet again! Right, after that hell time has passed, Eriol took me to a café for a treat. Nah, it's not a treat, honestly. I still have to pay my own bill in the end.

Oh, right, I haven't told you about myself much now have I? So, I'm twenty two. I graduated from university two years ago. And I live by myself here. Whoa, stop right there! You can't be thinking that I live by myself so that I can bring a girl to my room! I live alone as in ALONE. I work together with Eriol in his family company. Guess what that company does. I'll give you a clue. It has something with what I hate most in my life other than meeting a wild lion. Right, I'm exaggerating, but it's the truth.

Bingo!

Music company!

Now, you're probably asking why I'm working there. Do you ever feel when you have no choice but to choose something that you don't like? Let's say you haven't eaten for a week and the only thing that exists is something that you don't like. Yeah, that's my condition. Probably you're wondering why I didn't apply to another company. Well, let me get this clear. I didn't take business as my major. I took something as my major that I regretted so much 'till today.

Oops, can't tell you any further. I think my cousin is coming.

And, yeah, there she is. That black haired woman who joined a band. Seems like she was together with her other friends but well, I'm too busy to give a care. You see, I'm trying to distract myself from the music that's being played in this café. Hell, my earphone can't block the sound!

"Mei Ling!" Eriol stands up and waves towards that girl.

I hear Mei Ling say something to her friends but I'm not sure what she says. Oh well, I don't really care. They are walking towards us when suddenly I realize...

She's together with that girl band!

Suddenly, one of them, a girl with short auburn hair, now I think she's the one who holds the bass. Anyway, she suddenly yelled and pointed at me. "YOU!"

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

Both Sakura and Syaoran stared at each other with widened eyes as the rest of the group watched them in surprise, "Do you know him, Sakura?"

"Do you know her, Syaoran?" Eriol asked and he shook his head.

Sakura kept pointing at him with menacing eyes, "He is the one that I told you guys about! He is the one that didn't enjoy our performance at all!"

Syaoran stood up and defended himself. "Hell, yeah! Why should I enjoy your performance? You don't even have a good attitude towards a stranger!"

Sakura crossed her arms, "What? You are the one that doesn't have a good attitude at all! If you didn't like our performance, then why did you buy a front row ticket?"

"It's because—"

"Excuse me." A security guard came and said, "You are disturbing other customers. If you'd like to continue your arguments, please do it outside."

Both Syaoran and Sakura were about to walk out when Mei Ling and Eriol pulled them down. "We're sorry for the trouble, sir."

Eriol pulled Syaoran down while Mei Ling pulled Sakura down. The seats made an imperfect circle so Sakura sat right next to Syaoran. Tomoyo was blushing and also glad because she was finally able to sit next to Eriol.

So, here's the seating chart of all of our characters here. The first edge was Chiharu, and on Chiharu's left was Rika, and then Naoko, Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, Sakura and finally, Mei Ling was at the other edge. Both Chiharu and Rika kept their eyes on Syaoran, who they thought was very attractive, cool, and cute.

"So, let's introduce ourselves now! Since all of you know me, I don't think I need to, now do I?" Mei Ling started.

"Chiharu, you're first!" Mei Ling added.

"All right! Hi! I'm Chiharu Mihara! I'm the drummer in Baby Blossom. Nice to meet you!" Chiharu's voice which was full of energy brought the atmosphere up.

"Rika, you're next!"

Rika nodded and said shyly since Syaoran, the guy which she found cute, was looking at her. "H-Hi! I'm Sasaki Rika. I'm one of the guitarists in our band, Baby Blossom. Nice to meet you."

Rika bowed as Naoko continued. "I'm Naoko Yanagizawa. I love reading books and well, I'm the keyboardist in Baby Blossom. We have Tomoyo here as the other keyboardist as well as our designer!"

Tomoyo nodded and continued. "Hello, everyone. I'm Daidouji Tomoyo. I love recording and designing clothes. I'm one of the keyboardists in Baby Blossom."

"So, Eriol, you're up!" Mei Ling pointed at the blue-haired guy.

"Fine. I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa. I saw your performance and I have to say, you guys are amazing." Tomoyo blushed slightly as Eriol said the last sentence.

"Sakura." Mei Ling nudged the girl beside her.

"What? Isn't it his turn?" Sakura protested.

Mei Ling raised her shoulders and rolled her eyes. "Just say it, won't you?"

Sakura huffed and said, "Fine, but I'm not introducing myself to you!"

She pointed at Syaoran, who rolled his eyes and said, "Fine. Who the hell would want to hear your introduction?"

She ignored him and said unwillingly, "I'm Sakura Kinomoto. I'm the bassist in Baby Blossom."

Mei Ling smiled and nodded before finally said, "Now, Syaoran, your turn."

While Tomoyo and Eriol were busy talking to each other and Mei Ling was talking with Chiharu and Rika, Syaoran and Sakura were left alone.

* * *

**-Sakura's POV-**

Hi, guys! Sakura here! So, you see, because of that guy! Ahh! He's terribly annoying! Worse, I sit beside him! And now what, Mei Ling and the others ignore me! No, they don't ignore me because they're mad at me. Actually, they are talking to each other and don't bother to ask my opinion at all. So, in other words, I'm left out with this brown-haired guy!

Wait, is that... headphone? Well, I wonder what he's listening to.

I grin and press my ear next to his, earning a protest from him, "H-Hey! What the hell are you doing?"

Right, he can tell it to the whole world. His protest catches all of our attention, making Mei Ling tease both of us. "What's wrong, Syaoran? Did you just take a liking to our sweet Sakura here?"

"WHAT?" Both he and I say at the same time before glaring at each other.

I raise an eyebrow and decide to push him to the corner, well, I wonder what kind of music he's into, since he DOES NOT like our music. "Now, tell me what you are listening to!"

"What? Why the hell should I tell you?" I was about to reach his earphone when he succeeds backing and slapping my hands away from his ears.

No one has ever done that to me! No one has EVER dared to reject what I want that STRAIGHT and PHYSICALLY! This Syaoran guy sure has some nerve! Don't worry guys! I'll give him a sure nice lesson! Wait for it, Syaoran Li! I'm sure you'll beg for my mercy!

*clears throat*

Now, I went too far before, didn't I? Oh well, now, first lesson! I'm going to take that earphone! So, I'll wait for the right time... no, not yet... he's now reaching his drink... one more second... and...

"Now!" He seems to be taken back by my voice and he doesn't prepare himself when I attack him.

And guess what! I'm able to take one of his earphones! I put it near my ear and... what?

"Eh? I can't hear anything..." Just then, I feel an evil aura right beside me and when I see it...

I see that Syaoran guy is soaked with brownish liquid from his neck to toe... uh... I guess I surprise him... All right, I can feel the killing aura around him... I'm going to be dead!

"A-Ah, I'm so sorry! I'll buy you new clothes!" I'm about to take some tissue to wipe the liquid when he abruptly stands up and says.

"Never mind. I always have a misfortune whenever I'm close with _that._" He walks out from the café, ignoring the stare from other people.

All of us can only stare at him before Mei Ling sighs and breaks the ice, "That's my cousin. Not a single thing has changed from the last time I saw him."

"Mei Ling, what's wrong with Li-kun? And why did you say that it's a big deal with him coming to our performance?" Rika asks.

Well, that's what's in my mind too. I'm wondering why it's such a big deal with him coming to our performance and yet... why was he wearing earphones with no sound coming from them? Is he nuts? Oh well, Mei Ling, you better explain this to us or I'll die in confusion.

"Well, you see, Syaoran is... now, how to say it..."

"He hates music," Eriol, the blue-haired guy cuts in.

_oOoOoOo_

**-Normal POV-**

"_Damn," _Syaoran cursed as he tried to dry his neck with his hand, which doesn't make any differences at all.

He was getting a weird stare and whispers from other people, but he decided to shrug it off. He was freezing because of his state and the weather. Worse, he left his earphones back at the café, earning a headache from all of the music from the ads on his way back to apartment. He wouldn't call that day as a 'bad luck' day for him. He believed that every time he got near the thing called 'music', he would get misfortune.

But seemed like, today... no, with this particular girl called Sakura, he got more and more bad luck. Probably it was only his feeling and thought since that day was their very first meeting, but he felt something between him and her. He couldn't say that that feeling was attraction or liking, neither was it dislike or hatred. It was something that he couldn't explain.

"_Oh well, it's probably my imagination." _He decided to shrug off the thought and walk home faster.

* * *

**-Back at the café-**

"No... way..." Rika, Chiharu and Naoko said in disbelief.

"And yet, he came to our performance," Mei Ling added and gave her friends an I-told-you-that-it's-big-news look.

"No way, no way. There's no one that hates music! Probably he just doesn't like a specific genre!" Chiharu said.

Sakura rolled her eyes and said, "Face it, Chiharu-chan. He doesn't like music! Nor our songs! He DIDN'T enjoy our performance!"

Naoko raised her glasses and said, "Well, I read in a book that only 1% among people in this world dislike music."

"It's dislike. Syaoran HATES music. Now, I guess he's in the 0.0000001%!" Mei Ling went back to eating some cake that the waiter had brought earlier.

"But why does he hate music? I thought almost all of us liked music," Tomoyo said softly.

Eriol shrugged and said, "Lots of things happened to him. He used to like, no... he used to LOVE music."

The girls realized that something personal had happened to him and decided it was the best to keep quite. Sakura then realized the earphone that she had been holding since Syaoran walked out. She knitted her eyebrows and wondered what she should do with it.

"But how big is his hatred? I mean like... he wore earphones without any sound coming from it!"

"Bigger than you think," Eriol answered and tried to switch the topic in order to get a better atmosphere between them. "Now, let's enjoy our snacks, shall we?"

Sakura stared at her strawberry cheesecake as she thought, _"Hates music... huh?"_

* * *

**-Syaoran's apartment, a few hours later-**

Syaoran heard the bell rang and so he opened the door to reveal who it was. "Eriol, what's up?"

Eriol held up a pair of black earphones and said, "I believe this is yours."

He walked inside as Syaoran's apartment was like a second home for him, vice versa. "Take your drinks to the fridge."

Syaoran plopped himself onto the sofa and turned the TV on. "Geez, Syaoran, is that any way to treat your guest?"

Eriol walked to the kitchen and took a can of soda from the fridge, bringing one more for Syaoran. _"I'm the guest, but I bring drinks for him!"_

"Thanks." Syaoran opened the can and drank while Eriol plopped himself beside him.

"Why are you here?"

"To bring your earphones, of course," Eriol answered.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and said, "Other than that. You are being too kind coming here just to return those. You could've returned it tomorrow."

Eriol gave a mocking grin. "Oh, but I'm sure you would die because of the music around you before I was able to meet you tomorrow."

"I have couple of earphones here."

Eriol raised his arms in defeat. "Fine. You got me."

"So?"

There was an awkward silent before Eriol said, "What do you think of that girl, Sakura Kinomoto?"

* * *

Yet, another Cliffy X)

I'm sorry for those who have read the previous chapter and got a cliffy and hoped that I'd update faster, apparently no, I have extra works (designing logos, banner and menu, bla... bla… bla...)

Thanks to **Sakura-chan Master of The Clow **for beta-ing my story!

Anyway, if you're hoping for the next chapter to come up quick, please leave a comment/review. For your information, your reviews give me support to write faster!

See you in the next chapter!


	3. Starting Over

Music Is Not My Life

Author: Miharu Tsubaki

Disclaimer: I don't own any character, except this story and my own characters.

I'm so sorry guys for the terrible lateness in updating this story. You see, high school exams and assignments really steal most of my time! I need to keep my grades coz you see, I got a scholarship and it will be just a waste if I don't study!

Anyway, there will be an OC (original character) here!

Enjoy!

Note: This chapter is beta-ed by **Sakura-chan Master of The Clow**

Chapter 3: Starting Over

* * *

-Normal POV-

Sakura choked on her drink when one of her friends asked, "What do you think about that Syaoran guy?"

Sakura tried to regain her composure and asked back, "W-What?!"

"Well, I have to admit that he's cute," Chiharu admitted. Among all of the girls, she's probably the one who could easily express her opinion.

Mei Ling rolled her eyes and said, "Please; he'd probably be a perfect guy if he just didn't hate music."

"B-But I think Eriol-kun is also cute," Tomoyo said with a smile on her face.

The rest of the girls could only let out dry laughs as they knew that Tomoyo liked Eriol.

"Then, why did you ask me about him?" Sakura asked.

"Well, we were talking about him," Naoko answered.

Mei Ling nodded. "Yeah! Chiharu, Naoko and Rika agreed that he's cute. Now, what do you think?"

Sakura finished her tea before putting it down. "Well, I think he's the weirdest and the most annoying man I've ever met in the whole world!"

The rest of the girls were dumbfounded when they heard her answer. "S-Sakura… if he doesn't like our music, it doesn't make him annoying does it?"

Sakura shrugged. "Well, he is! You're asking my opinion, remember?"

*knock knock*

The girls looked at the door as it opened, revealing a woman with long chocolate hair. "Excuse me, am I disturbing your talk?"

The girls laughed and shook their heads. "No, you're not, Haruna-san."

Haruna giggled and sat beside Sakura. "Well, I just want to inform you that someone asked you to perform on his stage. It's still a week away though, but I want to know whether it's okay with you."

Chiharu looked at her friends before all of them nodded. "Of course!"

Haruna giggled before walking towards the door. "All set! Enjoy your week. You still have to practice two days before the performance, okay?"

She walked out after getting nods from the girls. "You know guys, sometimes I wonder…"

"What is it, Rika-chan?"

"Haruna-san is so pretty, but I've never seen her going out together with a man before," Rika said.

"Well, being pretty doesn't mean you have a boyfriend, right?" Sakura said.

"Yeah, but any man would like to be her boyfriend. Haruna-san seems to be a perfect girl!" Mei Ling said.

Chiharu laughed. "Well, it's not our business anyway. Who knows if Haruna-san has a boyfriend but doesn't really show him off? Anyway, who's in for shopping?!"

The rest of the girls looked at each other and laughed. "You bet!"

* * *

-Syaoran's apartment-

"What do you think of that girl, Sakura Kinomoto?"

Syaoran chocked on his soda. "What the hell, Eriol?!"

"Dude, it's just a question!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Yeah, a super-weird question. Where the hell did you get that idea?"

"Well, for me, Tomoyo is really charming. Don't you think so?" Eriol nudged his friend with a laugh, earning a disgusted look from Syaoran.

"You wanna know what I think about that girl?"

Eriol thought for a moment. "Which one, Tomoyo or Sakura?"

Syaoran grinned and said, "Let me set it clear. That Sakura girl is the most annoying girl who couldn't give me privacy. Satisfied?"

Eriol shrugged and said, "Whatever…"

Syaoran stood up and walked to his bedroom. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to sleep now."

Eriol's eyes widened and asked, "What? My friend Syaoran is going to bed this early?! You gotta be kidding me! It's Sunday tomorrow!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "I know. I have an appointment tomorrow."

Eriol thought for a second before giving him a grin. "Is that a date with that beautiful _Onee-san_?"

Eriol grinned when he saw Syaoran not refusing. "Well, good luck, dude!"

Syaoran slammed his bedroom door before throwing himself onto his bed. "I hope so…"

* * *

-The next day, Sakura's POV-

Hey, it's me, Sakura. So, since we succeed with our debut performance yesterday, we are having something called 'fun' for women. Right, we're going shopping! We don't need to wear heavy make-ups or strange clothes to conceal the truth that we're well... you can say, idol. I know I'm probably exaggerating but hey, they like us! Anyway, tell you what, I didn't have a sound sleep last night, and guess what, it's because that Li boy! Stop it right away; it's not that I have a crush on him or something. Well, I have to admit that he's a little bit cute, mind that, _a little bit,_ only a bit, okay? But despite his _only-a-little-bit _cuteness, he is terribly annoying!

Sakura, relax, take a deep breath . . .

. . .

Okay, he shouldn't ruin my day today. He already did yesterday and that's enough. Today, I should just have fun! So, we're shopping today. I'm together with Chiharu, Mei Ling, Tomoyo, Naoko and Rika. We're going around this district, from one shop to another. We aren't those types of girls who spend their money recklessly just to buy whatever they think is good. We just do a window-shopping and buy the things we think is not too expensive but have a good quality and nice too. We have budgets and we don't want to spend it all.

"Sakura-chan, I think this will look good on you!" Tomoyo holds a pink dress and show it to me.

"Tomoyo-chan that dress does look good, but... I think that's a bit too frilly, don't you think so?" I take a look at the other side of the shop and pick a purple dress.

"How about this one?" I know Tomoyo likes frilly and cute dresses. Her eyes glimmer when I hold the purple dress.

"It's so pretty, Sakura-chan!"

I bring it to the cashier and say, "It's on me, okay, 'Moyo-chan."

"B-But, Sakura-chan—"

I hold a hand, indicating her to be silent. When I'm about to pay it, I see a pair of heart necklaces for couples. I feel something tug my heart as I hold them up. I don't notice a pair of amethyst eyes on me until she suddenly speaks up.

"Do you want those, Sakura-chan?" she asks.

I put the necklaces down and reply, "No, I don't have anyone to give this to. Ah, shall I buy this for you and Eriol?"

She holds my hands and pushes me away from the cashier. "Please wrap these for me."

"'Moyo-chaaan!" I'm trying to stop her but it's no use, she has done the transaction and looks very satisfied and happy.

She takes my hand and gives the small plastic bag to me. "Keep this for your knight in shining armor, okay?"

I sigh and give her a quick 'okay' and 'thank you' before paying the dress I intend to give to Tomoyo. Since the others are still looking around, Tomoyo too, I have to wait for them. Well, it's not that I don't like shopping. In fact, I do like it. But this shop... it sells frilly dresses and too girly accessories, well, except for the one that Tomoyo paid for me. After roughly half an hour, we walk out from the shop, only to be surprised by two people walking past us.

"Haruna-san!"

Haruna, our manager, also looks surprised seeing us. "Ah, hey! I didn't expect to see you guys!"

All right, it's not that we're surprised of seeing Haruna-san outside. Actually, we know that she likes being outside and take walks. But what surprised us most is that she, a beautiful girl inside and out, is walking together with the most annoying guy I've ever met, Syaoran Li. I mean look, Haruna is our manager and also our song writer, so she absolutely loves music, and here, that Syaoran Li guy, is a music hater who can't even stand a single tone of music. And now, they're walking together?! Is there going to be an earthquake here?

"What are you doing, Haruna-san?" Rika, whom I know has a small crush at that Li guy, asks.

"Oh, we're just having a little walk, right, Syaoran?" Haruna nudges him with a smile on her face.

And yet, he smiles! All right, you're probably thinking that 'hey, he only smiles, it's not a big deal' but here's the condition, there's music being played loudly here on the street! And this guy, whenever he hears a single tone his face would be as if he's annoyed by naughty kids. But hey, today, since I saw him walking together with Haruna-san, his smile didn't falter even once except when he saw us.

"Yeah," he replies.

Mei Ling grins and nudges her cousin. "Is it really a walk? A _normal _walk?"

I swear I see him blush a little bit. "Y-Yeah! Just like Haruna said!"

"What are you doing here?" Haruna-san asks us while Mei Ling keeps teasing him.

"Oh, we're just walking around and shopping," Tomoyo answers as she shows her our bags.

"I see." Haruna-san then looks at her watch and says, "Oops, Syaoran, our movie's going to play soon. We'd better be hurry."

She turns back to us and waves her hand. "See you guys later!"

They go with that Li guy saying no goodbye or anything at all. Mei Ling yells at him, "Have a nice day, my cousin!"

As they disappear from sight, we head to a café nearby to have our lunch.

* * *

-In the café-

"Did you notice it? They're calling each other by their first name!" Naoko says as the waiter comes to bring our orders.

Rika replies, "Yes! They seem to be very close!"

"Or, having a relationship!" Mei Ling winks as she starts to eat her spaghetti.

"Hell no, Haruna-san is waaaay too good for that guy!" I reply.

Tomoyo, after gulping her juice, adds, "But if you love each other, then it could happen."

Mei Ling laughs at us. "Guys, what I told you is not that kind of relationship!"

We blink a few times before demanding her to explain. "Well, if you want to know, then you have to ask him yourself! He'll kill me for sure if this information leaked."

We continue eat our meal in silence. But honestly, it does bug my mind. What kind of relationship do they have? And Mei Ling said that it's not the kind of relationship that we thought, so they aren't a couple. Then what? I'm really curious...

Whoa! It's not that I'm jealous! I'm not jealous, hell no! I don't even like him! I hate him, okay? It's just that... Haruna-san is a very nice person, and I don't want her to get in a relationship with a bad person. I know that it sounds like I judge that Li guy, but still...

* * *

-Normal POV-

Haruna stretched her arms when she and Syaoran walked out from the cinema. "What a good movie, what do you think, Syaoran?"

He chuckled and smiled at her. "Yeah, I think so too." He looked at the clock and said, "Shall we go to lunch? I know a good place."

-Later in the café-

"So you know when we did that..." Mei Ling's story trailed off as she saw two people enter the café.

"What's wrong, Mei Ling-chan?" Tomoyo asked, only to be hushed by Mei Ling.

Mei Ling pointed at the two people and said, "Look."

Naoko gasped and said quietly, "It's Haruna-san and your cousin!"

Haruna was looking for a seat before she found one close with where Sakura and the others sat. Syaoran and Haruna sat down, not even recognizing the girls who were 'stalking' them. Soon, a waiter came to take their orders.

"A cup of tea and some scones, please," Haruna said as she folded her menu.

"Make the tea two. I'd like mochi," Syaoran gave the menu back to the waiter.

"I'll be right back with your orders," the waiter said and walked away.

He chuckled and joked, "So, I have a British lady accompanying me today."

She giggled. "I'm the one who asked you for a walk."

"But hey, you're the only woman who orders tea with scones in a café that sells Japanese cakes as its specialty," he grinned.

She giggled and said, "You know... he ordered the same thing you did the last time we went here... This is also his favorite place."

A waitress came and placed two cups of tea, a plate of scones and a plate of mochi, "Here are your orders."

"Thank you," both of them said before the waitress walked away.

Haruna took a sip on her tea when he said, "Haruna..."

"Hmm?"

He looked directly at her eyes and said, "We're on a date, so don't talk about him, okay?"

She was surprised at first but then smiled. "Okay... I'm sorry."

Their conversations kept going as Sakura, Mei Ling, Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu and Naoko kept listening. Sakura knitted her eyebrows and whispered to Mei Ling.

"_He said that they're on a date!"_

Mei Ling put on a confused expression, telling her that she didn't know anything. They were finished with their lunch and got up to pay, trying not to be recognized by both Haruna and Syaoran, and succeeded.

* * *

-Outside of the café-

"Did you hear that?" Chiharu said with a pair of widened eyes.

Sakura replied, "Absolutely! But he denied it before!"

Mei Ling gave a dry laugh. "That's my cousin. He didn't want to say the truth!"

And so, the girls continued their shopping. That evening, they departed and walked to each other's home. Tomoyo looked at Sakura with an apologetic and worried smile.

"Sakura-chan, I'm really sorry but, my mother expects me to come home right away since we're going have a family dinner tonight, so I can't drop you off at your apartment."

"No worries, Tomoyo-chan! I'm big enough to walk home by myself," Sakura tried to reassure her best friend.

Soon enough, a black limousine stopped nearby and Tomoyo ran towards it. "See you later, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura waved her hand and replied, "Yes, see you!"

When the black limousine disappeared from sight, she said to herself, "I still have some more time. I'll just have another walk!"

* * *

-Later, around nine p.m.-

Syaoran was walking Haruna home to her apartment. When they arrived in front of it, Haruna stepped aside and faced him. "Thank you for the walk today, Syaoran."

"Anytime, Haruna. I'd be glad to have a walk with you," he replied with a smile.

Meanwhile, Sakura, who was having her walk, accidentally saw them. Because of her reflex and curiosity, she hid behind the bushes nearby and kept an eye on both of them.

"Next week is that day, do you remember it?" he asked.

Their expression darkened as they started to talk, "Yes, will you come with me?"

"Sure..."

There was a silence between them before she finally broke the ice. "So, see you later, Syaoran. Good night!"

When she was about to turn around, he held her wrist and said, "You know, my offer is still applicable... So, please think about it."

Her eyes widened at his sentence before she smiled. "You haven't grown up, Syaoran..."

"What do you mean?" He knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

"You'll soon realize that the person you care about most is not me."

"That's nonsense. My feelings towards you haven't changed. It can't be a mere crush," he said, still holding her wrist.

She smiled and surprisingly (to both Syaoran and Sakura who was watching secretly) kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

His grip on her wrist loosened and she wriggled to get free. He could only stare in disbelief that she just kissed him, although only on his cheek, as she ran into her apartment building. He blushed slightly and stood there for a few minutes like an idiot. That's when he heard some muffled screams...

* * *

-Sakura's POV-

So, after a long shopping day with my friends, I decided to have another small walk before going back to my flat. It's around nine o'clock when I'm on my way going home and see Haruna-san and that Li guy together in front of Haruna-san's apartment building. It will be awkward if I walk past them but if I take another route, I will get home even later. So, it's my reflex to hide behind the bushes nearby and unintentionally hear their conversation.

"Next week is that day, do you remember it?" I hear him ask her.

There's a moment when they are silent until Haruna-san says, "Yes, will you come with me?"

"Sure..."

Whatever they are talking about 'that day', it must be something that isn't nice for them. Their voices sound heavier and sadder than before. And yeah, after a silence between them, I finally hear Haruna-san say in her usual cheerful voice.

"So, see you later, Syaoran. Good night!"

I'm about to get out from the bushes when I realize that she hasn't got into the building yet. He holds her wrist and says, "You know, my offer is still applicable... So, please think about it."

What offer? Money? A job? What?

"You haven't grown up, Syaoran..." Honestly, I tried my best to muffle my laughter when I hear Haruna-san say this to him.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll soon realize that the person you care about most is not me."

My eyes widen at this. Does that mean that...?

"It's nonsense. My feelings towards you haven't changed. It can't be a mere crush."

... That Li guy likes Haruna-san!

I peek at them and that's when I'm surprised with what I see that I almost don't believe that it happens. Haruna-san kisses his cheek! I mean like, I've never seen her kissing a boy's cheek before, this is the first time. I'm still squatting there in shock when I feel a pair of hands grab me and push me to the ground.

I try to scream but he manages to cover my mouth with his rough hand. "Be a good little girl. I won't play rough with you."

I can't see his face clearly. I try with all my might to fight him but no use, he's stronger than me. His other hand starts to wander around my body. Sick bastard...

"Hey, let her go!" I hear a man say. His face is covered by a silhouette and I can't determine who he is. I close my eyes and then, I hear some sounds and I feel the weight on my body be lifted. I open my eyes and see him handing me a hand.

"Are you all right, Miss?"

I can only nod and take his hand. As I stand up, my eyes widen as I recognize who he is...

* * *

-Normal POV-

They stared at each other in disbelief and wide eyes. He cleared his throat and she jumped a little, realizing the state of her messy clothes and hair. She blushed and quickly adjusted her state. She was still shaken and only stood there with her eyes lingering on her feet, hugging herself.

"You're shaking," he snapped and she immediately looked up at him.

He wasn't even smiling. But somehow, she felt comfort in his grim expression. It wasn't the same as when she met him in the café.

"I'll walk you home." He walked around and put a supporting hand on her back, pushing her slightly to make her move forward.

She bit her lip, trying to stop herself from shaking. "You don't have to..."

"Face it, Kinomoto. You're shaking and you won't want to be treated the same way again on your way home."

She frowned and said, "I'm not a little kid anymore! I can walk home by myself!"

He rolled his eyes and said, "You're not a kid, but you're a girl. It's not good for girls to walk alone at night."

She pouted and could just agree with him. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and that was when she realized something. She wasn't shaking anymore. It couldn't be just because of him, could it? She disliked him and so did he. Two people who disliked each other wouldn't feel comfortable walking together, but this time, it was different for her. She felt really warm and safe having him walking beside her, knowing that he kept an eye on her.

"_Maybe he isn't as bad as I thought..."_

She led the way and he kept on following where she walked, without exchanging a single word. He stole some glances, making sure that she was alright and able to walk normally. She, on the other hand, took some glance at him from the corner of her eyes, silently watching his expression. Although both of them knew that they were stealing glances, they didn't mutter a word. He cleared his throat several times, but the ice between them hadn't broken.

She finally stopped in front of an apartment building and told him, "It's alright. I can do go from here."

He shook his head and pushed her back slightly. "I'm not taking any risks. Let's go."

"It's night already, you should head home," she demanded.

"I insist. I'm a grown man already." He ignored her and kept on pushing her.

She was too tired to argue and could only agree. Although she didn't look back even once, she was sure he kept an eye on her. Once they got in front of her apartment door, she heard him say, "I guess I shall go back now." He was about to walk but she held his wrist.

He looked at her questioningly as she didn't emit any sound. She didn't know herself why she did that, her body worked by itself. Her brain was frozen as she kept trying to find a reason to keep him in her company.

"A-A cup of tea?"

He raised an eyebrow. Before he could say anything, she added, "I-I want to thank you for walking me home, so..."

He sighed, knowing that it would only waste his time arguing with this frightened girl. "All right."

He followed her walking into her apartment. It was clean and tidy, with not so many decorations. She asked him to sit on the sofa while she went to the opened kitchen to make some tea. His eyes fell on a photo on the coffee table, a picture of what seemed to be her family. He looked at the expression of each person in that photo.

"_They seemed to be very content..."_

He was snapped with the sound of a cup being put on the table. He saw Sakura slowly give him a cup of tea while putting one for herself. They sat together in silence, slowly slurping their tea. Sakura stole some glances at the man sitting opposite her, recognizing that he didn't really care and just enjoying his tea.

She was placing her teacup down when he suddenly broke the ice. "Is that... your family?"

She saw him pointing at the frame on the coffee table and nodded, "Where are they?"

"My mother is sick. My father and brother are taking care of her while I'm here working for extra money for her recovery," she explained shortly.

Again, there was an awkward silence until, "Did you... eavesdrop my conversation with Haruna?"

She was shocked and terrified. _"What should I do? Should I say yes? Or no?"_

She was biting her lower lip, not answering his question at all. He stared at her, knowing that she did from her reaction.

"What did you hear?"

"... Nothing..."

He was about to get mad at her but realizing her condition, he decided to hold it in. He put down his teacup and stood up. "Thank you for the tea."

Again, she held his wrist without knowing why. He sighed and asked in annoyance, "What do you want?"

She pulled her hand back and kept her head low. "T-Thank you for saving me today and..." She bit her lip. "I'm sorry for you know... getting mad at you before... And now, I see that you aren't as bad as what I thought... I know I wasn't being polite back then and..."

"It's okay," he cut her.

Her eyes widened and she raised her head to look at him. "I want to apologize too for, you know, yelling at a girl. I see that you aren't so much a killer-type girl."

She pouted at his comment which made him laugh, but then smiled herself. "So, could we just forget our bad first impressions and be friends now?"

He shook his head, earning a disappointed look from her. "It's too early to say that. Acquaintance maybe?"

She sighed and smiled. "Yeah, acquaintance."

She led him to the front door and before closing the door, she said, "Good night, And... thank you again for tonight..."

"No problem. See you later, Kinomoto," he replied as he stuffed his hands into his pocket and walked away.

She closed the door, put the teacup into the dish washer, threw herself onto the bed and sighed at what had happened that day. "Acquaintance, huh?"

* * *

I know it's kinda boring at the end, huh?

I'm so sorry that I need a century to update this story. I'm not going to give you guys any excuse since no matter what excuses I have, it's still my fault for making you guys wait for such a long time.

High school life is so tiring, I have to say, and I try to spare some time on weekends to at least write something for this story.

Anyway, please keep on supporting me to finish the next chapter ASAP by leaving a comment/review. Your reviews give me more energy to finish it faster.

Thank you for reading! See you in the next chapter!


End file.
